You're What?
by Wolfram von Bielefeld
Summary: Yuuri always knew that the people of the demon kingdom were a bit...odd...But this is just too much! Rated M for lemons and MPREG. Yuuram
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer: Do I even have to type this? It makes me sad to think about it…but I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, or Yuuri and Wolfram would've done this ages ago…in color!_

_AN//: Strange…I have a Sukisho pen name and yet my first fan fic is a Kyo Kara Moah one…. . I hope you guys enjoy this! This is my first attempt at a lemon so be nice! Sorry its so short, but it is only the prologue..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Prologue:_

"Yuuri…" Wolfram moaned as Yuuri tweaked his nipples, running his tongue across one occasionally. "Yuuri..s-stop teasing me…" Wolfram was writhing underneath Yuuri, his manhood straining against this underwear.

They were currently located on their bed, the entire castle to themselves. It was their wedding night and Conrad had the entire castle moved to Gwendel's domain for the night, claiming that 'the king would like some alone time with Wolfram'. Yuuri had blushed a little at the time but was secretly pleased that they would be alone…

…Then, Wolfram could be as loud as he wanted to be…

This wasn't the first time that they had had sex, and Yuuri knew that Wolfram had to constantly hold back his shouts and loud moans in fear that the others would hear them. Yuuri also knew that Wolfram was a tiger in bed and liked to grab onto the sheets roughly and to knock things over and to squeeze Yuuri as hard as he could. The sex fiend…

Yuuri smirked down at Wolfram's blushing face, noticing how the emerald orbs were narrowed into a glare directed at Yuuri. Yuuri merely smirked even wider, leaning down and taking one of the pink buds into his mouth and nipping at it gently with his teeth, loving the loud shout of pleasure that Wolfram gave. "No, I don't think I will stop teasing you…I love the sounds you make…" Yuuri grinned when Wolfram threw his head back and grabbed a hold of the sheets, yanking them.

"You know," Yuuri started, massaging Wolfram's nipples once more and nipping his neck slightly. "You looked incredibly sexy today in that wedding kimono…"

"Mmm…Yuuri…" Wolfram mumbled huskily, his voice quivering. "Please…"

"Please what, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, wanting to here Wolfram say that he wanted Yuuri to touch him.

"Please…touch me…" Wolfram moaned.

"Where?"

Wolfram blushed even harder at that and conceded. "My cock…Please Yuuri, touch my cock…" He whispered, ending it with a breathy moan.

Yuuri didn't waste anymore time. He quickly freed himself from the confines of his underwear and did the same for Wolfram, stopping to kiss the head of Wolfram's cock.

"I want you on your hands and knees, Wolfram."

Wolfram hesitantly complied, turning around, perching his weight on his hands and knees in front of Yuuri, his legs spread wide and his ass in the air. When Yuuri didn't immediately start preparing Wolfram, he turned his head behind him to look at Yuuri questionably.

"What're you doing?"

"Enjoying the view…" Yuuri mumbled, grinning at Wolfram's new blush. In real life, Yuuri wasn't this dominate at all, but that quickly changed when it came to Wolfram, suddenly, Yuuri felt the need to take charge, and suddenly, he wanted Wolfram writhing under him.

"Wimp…" Wolfram mumbled bashfully.

Yuuri slowly crawled onto the bed, Wolfram staring at him lustfully. Yuuri placed his fingers at Wolframs lips. "Suck them." He ordered huskily, moaning when Wolfram took his fingers into his mouth and started sucking gently, nibbling at the tips of them before swirling his tongue around them slowly.

After a while, Yuuri withdrew his fingers from Wolframs warm mouth and slowly trailed them down to Wolfram's entrance, probing at the tiny hole.

Wolfram gasped and clutched the sheets roughly once again, the tiger soon replacing the soft kitten.

Yuuri didn't dally any longer, thrusting his fingers in the tightness and scissoring them to spread Wolfram enough to where his manhood could fit in. Wolfram moaned loudly.

"Hurry Yuuri…" Wolfram gasped loudly.

Yurri swiftly replaced his fingers with his throbbing cock, pressing himself slowly into Wolfram. He couldn't just shove himself into Wolfram like he wanted to. Though they had had sex numerous times, Wolfram hadn't loosened up at all and Yuuri had to be careful when thrusting into him that he was going slowly enough for Wolfram to adjust to his size.

Yuuri noticed Wolfram's slight winced when Yuuri was fully sheathed inside of him.

A few minutes later, after seeing Wolfram's quick nod, Yuuri began thrusting, Wolfram's loud moans turning into shouts as Yuuri wrapped his arm around his waist to steady himself, incidentally, hitting Wolfram's prostate at the same time.

Yuuri suddenly remembered when they had first tried having sex and the thought almost made him chuckle.

They had been in the throws of passion, kissing each other and biting necks, and as Yuuri undressed Wolfram and positioned himself at his entrance, he looked up to see Wolfram gulping and glaring determinedly. His expression quickly changed as Yuuri thrust in, gasping at how tight Wolfram was, it was like his dick was being held in a strange hold. Wolfram had instantly scrunched up his face in pain, tears welling his eyes as he started shouting at Yuuri to '_Pull it out! Pull it out! For Shinou's sake get the knife out! Are you trying to impale me?! Get it out before I set fire to it!_' At the time, it hadn't been funny, but now it was down right hilarious…

Wolfram moaned and quickly released, Yuuri following after. Yuuri quickly pulled out and allowed himself to collapse on the bed next to Wolfram's tired body. After a few minutes, Yuuri stood and went to Wolfram's vanity and brought back the basin of water and a towel, wiping himself clean and quickly moving onto Wolfram, wiping the cum from his stomach and chest.

Yuuri could see that Wolfram was on the edge of sleep. Though Yuuri was pretty tired after sex, Wolfram always conked out directly after. Yuuri returned the basin and quickly changed into his pajamas, bringing Wolfram's new green nightgown back with him.

Wolfram had received the nightgown for his birthday, a month before the wedding and had loved it immediately. Yuuri had, also. It wasn't that it was sexy, it was more…_cute. _Wolfram looked positively adorable with it on, as Cheri had promised when she gave it to him.

The nightgown was an emerald green, the same color as Wolfram's eyes. It was shorter then Wolfram's usual nightgown, falling just below his knees. It was tight at the top, blousing out where an oversized white ribbon tied, flaring out at the bottom and causing it so swish with Wolfram's movement. The sleeves where slightly puffed out at the shoulder, tied with two other slightly smaller ribbons and then flaring out to Wolfram's fingertips. In the corner of the negligee, was a brown teddy bear –which Gwendal had stuck on there, even if it was supposed to be a cat. The nightgown vaguely reminded him of the sweet lolitas of Japan.

Yuuri slipped the nightgown over Wolfram's sleeping body, making sure that the ribbon was tied correctly, before picking him up and cradling him the way you would a small child, drawing back the blankets and placing Wolfram's delicate frame on the bed.

Yuuri soon joined him, placing his arm around Wolfram's waist and pulling the sleeping body close to him. Yuuri and discovered something one night. Wolfram didn't kick and punch in his sleep if he was being touched by someone…strange but true. Yuuri had stuck to holding him every night and had awoken with less bruising then normal.

Placing his lips at Wolfram's temple, he kissed the delicate skin before slowly closing his eyes and whispering a soft 'good night'

* * *

_Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Also, this story is going to include a lot of fluff, so if you have something that you've always wanted Yuuri and Wolfram to do, include it in your review and I'll try to write something about it! (EX: I've always wanted to know if Wolfram and crew ever _did _see Yuuri's baby pictures…)Though I only do Yuuram, if the idea is really good, I'll try to do a WolfYuu...X3  
_

_The review button says…__**CLICK ME!!**_


	2. The Beginning and the End

_Disclaimer:I really really want to, but sadly, I don't own characters from Kyo Kara Maoh, tell me if they get on Ebay anytime soon…. ._

_This is the first chapter. I hope that you like it! Sorry about how short it is! This might seem a little bit OOC, but keep in mind that they have just recently gotten married (after Yuuri came out from under his rock and realized his feelings of course…) so their actions may seem a little lovey dovey. Don't forget to write me a long review! I love hearing your thoughts! Right Wolfram?_

_Wolfram: Humph! Write to us you wimps!_

_Chapter One: The Beginning and The End._

_

* * *

  
_

Wolfram rolled over, blinking awake slowly, beginning his day with his favorite site in the world, Yuuri's smiling face…

"Good morning, sweetheart…" Yuuri murmured to his sleepy-eyed blonde.

Yuuri moved his hand up to cup Wolfram's cheek gently, leaning in and kissing the tip of his nose before moving onto Wolfram's plump pink lips. Unfortunately, they didn't get any farther than that, being forced apart when Gunter suddenly came running in the room excitedly, flailing his arms and waving a sheet of paper in his overly exuberant arms.

"Your Majesty! A letter has just arrived from Greta!" he shouted excitedly. You could tell that he desperately wanted to know was hidden within the letter.

The castle hadn't been the same since the day that Greta decided that she wanted to traveling. Of course, she old enough to decide for herself where she wanted to spend her life, her sixteenth birthday having pasted last year, and she chose her path just as everyone else had at that age. Never the less, she had written to both of her fathers plenty of times to let them know how she was faring. She seemed to greatly enjoy traveling the countries.

Yuuri had been immensely glad when Big Shimaron had finally given up on fighting Shin Makoku. Yuuri guessed that when Small Shimaron had decided to side with Shin Makoku, Big Shimaron had been more then a little intimidated, seeing as though they were now out their only ally.

Wolfram moved to grasp the flailing paper from Gunter, hoping that he'd stop waving his arms to enthusiastically. It took a few minutes, but finally, Wolfram had the letter in front of him and was smiling softly at it.

No one had been sadder than Wolfram the day that Greta left. Wolfram had always had problems with people leaving him; after all, his father had left him before he could speak. He had abandonment issues, and after a few years, Yuuri finally understood why Wolfram was always accusing him of cheating: it was because he fearing being left behind once again.

Wolfram laughed at the letter. "It says here that she's run into a traveling circus and they've been trying vehemently to get her to become 'part of the act'. She says she's scared that she'll wake up one day with no hair and really thick makeup." Wolfram giggled once more, delighted to be hearing from his daughter.

Yuuri laughed along with him. "What else does it say?"

Wolfram scanned the paper once more and his humorous smile soften into a sweet little grin, the one that Yuuri secretly loved and wished that Wolfram showed more often.

"She says 'I love you both very much and I know that the ceremony was beautiful. I miss you with all my heart. I don't believe I'll be able to wait long for your reply, so make sure you write back fast. Signed, Greta.'"

Yuuri reached his arms over and wrapped them tightly around Wolfram's thin waist, moving the boy onto his lap and stroking his hair softly. Wolfram sighed in contentment, loving the soothing effect that Yuuri's ministrations had on him.

"Gunter, could you please bring some parchment and an ink well?" Yuuri murmured the question, not wanted o break the peaceful air with loud chatter.

Gunter nodded and scurried off to retrieve the items.

Yuuri continued running his fingers lightly through Wolfram's golden locks. He could tell that the action was causing Wolfram to drift off to sleep once more, his breathing steadying slightly.

When Gunter returned, he silently handed the parchment and ink over to Yuuri, and Yuuri gently awoke Wolfram from his quick nap, motioning for Gunter to leave. And together, they wrote their reply to Greta.

* * *

_Three Months Later_:

* * *

Wolfram jerked awake by the sudden urge to run with all his might to the bathroom before his dinner the previous night winded up on Yuuri. This was the third time this month that Wolfram had been awoken rudely by his stomach. Wolfram flung back the covers and ignored Yuuri's protests, running as fast as he could to the bathroom.

Yuuri reluctantly left the warmth of the bed to face the freezing temperatures of the world outside to comfort Wolfram. Yuuri was seriously starting to worry about him, he had never been sick like this before. It took a lot for a Mazoku to get stricken with an illness, and usually when they did, it was bad.

Yuuri quickly reached Wolfram's hunched over form and softly gathered him into his arms, stroking the back of his neck like he knew comforted him. Kissing Wolfram on the forehead –and discretely checking his temperature at the same time—Yuuri lifted the pair from the floor, seeing that Wolfram was done for now, favoring leaning against Yuuri's chest as he was carried back into their bedroom.

"I told you, I'm perfectly fine!" Wolfram protested loudly as Yuuri attempted once more to grab Wolfram's hand and lead him out of the bedroom, only to have his hand swatted away and Wolfram glare at him.

Yuuri sighed. "Wolfram, you've been waking up and running to the bathroom to vomit everyday for the past four days. That isn't healthy. C'mon, we're going to go see Gisela and that's final!"

Wolfram only growled and swatted Yuuri's hands away once more when Yuuri made an attempt to grab him.

"Fine…" Yuuri started, and Wolfram relaxed a little. "If you don't want to go see her, then I am bringing Gisela here." And with that, Yuuri left the room, only to return a short while later with Gisela in tow.

Wolfram cowered away from the drill sergeant and glared at Yuuri silently. Gisela told Yuuri that she'd need him to leave the room so that she could begin the exam.

"You…_hennachoko!_" Wolfram yelled after him as the door shut, being left to the beast as his husband walked off scotch free.

Gisela worked quickly, ordering Wolfram to do this and that while she checked over him, and soon the source of the problem was revealed

It didn't take long for Gisela to find the source of the problem and she quickly smothered down her emotions and called Yuuri back into the room. Prepared to be the emotionally detached doctor that she was trained to be.

"Yuuri, Wolfram…The reason why Wolfram was so sick is because…"

_Please review! I'll write faster if I get more reviews! It encourages me to write more and quickly!_

_The review button says __**CLICK ME!!**_


	3. Dramatic Moodswings and Tacos

_Disclaimer: Wolfram: I only belong to Yuuri! So there!_

_SXN: Sadly, he's right…**dies a little on the inside**_

_Hi people! I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter! I'm posting this pretty soon to the last chapter because I felt inspired by your reviews! I told you that I more reviews I get, the faster I'll post! Wolfram! Say hi!_

_Wolfram: ugh…**morning sickness**_

_Yuuri: Hi all!_

_SXN: I am currently looking for a beta reader, so if you're up for the job, please PM me! Think about it, you could get the chapters earlier than everyone else! And get to spend some time with Wolfram and Yuuri, while manipulating how the story will go (because eventually, me idea well will dry up)_

_Wolfram: Hey! Don't use me as one of the pawns in your schemes!_

_Now on with it!_

_

* * *

  
_

Gisela seemed to draw her sentence out, causing the inevitable pause to be drawn on for what seemed –well, at least to Wolfram—to be an eternity.

"Because…?" Wolfram asked impatiently, waving his hands in a 'go on' method.

"Well…You're pregnant…" She finished lamely.

Wolfram's mood instantly picked up, his face breaking into a wide grin, so wide that his cheeks hurt. "That's fantastic news!" He exclaimed happily.

"Really? I thought you'd be more superstitious seeing as though it's your first year being married. Usually its bad luck to have a child the first year." Gisela chirped happily, moving on to talk with Wolfram about gender preferences.

Yuuri, on the other hand, was sputtering in the corner.

"W-What did you say!?" Yuuri shouted at Gisela.

Gisela blinked and answered back, "I asked if you would prefer a girl or a boy…?" she looked at him with her eyebrow raised, confusion evident on her features.

Yuuri blinked owlishly before suddenly exclaiming: "Why aren't either of you, I don't know, _freaked out _that my _male_ husband is _pregnant_!?" He shouted pointing an accusing finger at Gisela. "Oh, you must've been mistaken…ha ha…yeah…mistaken…"

"Don't you know, Your Majesty?" Gisela asked innocently. "All full blooded Mazoku can give birth despite gender." She finished, while Yuuri stared, wide eyed.

"So, let me get this straight. My _male _spouse is now…expecting?" He asked in disbelief.

Wolfram looked furious. "Could you _be _any ruder? I thought that you loved me." He glared angrily at Yuuri.

Yuuri's eyes widened impossibly further. "That's not what I mean at all, Wolfram! Its just a little odd learning that males can give birth here."

Gisela chuckled. "Well, its not all males, its only full blooded Mazoku. That's why sexual orientation never really mattered here; all relationships could produce a child. Now be warned. A male pregnancy is typically…more…strong. Wolfram will be going under violent mood swings, have _very _bad cravings, and will be very emotional during most of the first and second trimester, so you'll have to be extra gentle with him."

Yuuri walked over to the bed, where Wolfram was still sitting, and sat next to him, tugging him into Yuuri's lap. "Don't worry Gisela," Yuuri stroked Wolfram's hair gently. "I'll make sure I'm extra careful with him."

And then, Wolfram had to ruin the mood with his awesome mood ruining skills.

"You'd better, wimp! Or else I'll barbeque you! Your pick."

Yuuri sweat dropped. "Of course, dear."

"I'll be taking my leave now, Your Majesty." Gisela bowed respectfully and exited the room.

Now alone, Yuuri and Wolfram didn't know what to say. It was a little nerve-wracking, discovering that you were going to be a father (well, a biological father at least) in just a few short months. The room seemed too big and the silence seemed too thick, and Yuuri wanted to break it.

"So…" He started off slyly, tugging on the edge of Wolfram's green nightie. "Does that make you the Mommy?"

Wolfram glared at Yuuri, though fighting a smile, and thumped him upside the head. "Wimp…"

"I guess we'll have to tell everyone pretty soon. I don't want you training your soldiers while you're pregnant." Yuuri stated, in his no-nonsense tone of voice.

Wolfram huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, looking away from Yuuri, but otherwise acquiescing.

"Good. I suppose we should tell them tonight at dinner…Would that be okay with you?"

Wolfram looked up and Yuuri once more, his ground breaking smile glued firmly on his face once more. "Of course." Wolfram reached his hands and threaded his finger's through the double black's fine hair, tugging his lips down to meet his own.

"We're going to have a baby, Yuuri…" Wolfram whispered once the kiss had broken, resting his forehead against Yuuri's.

"Yes, Sweetheart, we're going to have a baby." And Yuuri's lips met Wolfram's once more.

* * *

The entire day, Wolfram stomped around in Yuuri's office, fuming at being told to stay inside today. He had decided to wear a more casual outfit today. A large white tunic-like shirt that stretched all the way down to just about his knees, with three-fourth sleeves that hung off his arms a tad, accompanied with a pair of blue trousers that tucked into his standard boots.

"That…that _wimp_!" Wolfram grumbled under his breath. "How _dare _he _order me _to stay inside!" He kicked the leg of a chair. "I'll kill him! I'm going to _kill _him!" He continued mumbling to himself angrily. He didn't understand why he was so…_angry_. Usually, he didn't get this worked up over something minuscule like this, but he was just furious!

What made him even angrier was that Yuuri had _gone outside_!

"'_I have business to take care of, Sweetheart_'" Wolfram repeated Yuuri's words in a mocking tone of voice. "I don't call _baseball_ business!" Wolfram shouted angrily.

He finally grew tired of stomping around, his feet sore from the constant impact of his feet with the stone ground. He walked over to Yuuri's desk chair and slumped into it angrily, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the door, a pout firmly in place on his pink lips.

Wolfram hoped that by glaring at the door, it would magically open up to reveal a apologetic Yuuri.

It was another half hour before such a wish was fulfilled.

"Hey there baby." Yuuri said gently, a cautious look on his face.

Wolfram refused to look at Yuuri, he wanted to avoid getting sucked into his trap. "I angry, and I'm pregnant. The odds aren't in your favor."

Yuuri walked over and kneeled between Wolfram's legs, gently prying Wolfram's hands away from his chest and kissing each of them. "I'm sorry, baby." Yuuri murmured.

"Why have you been calling me 'baby' all day?" Wolfram asked, genuinely curious, and momentarily forgetting his anger.

"Because, baby," Yuuri began, kissing up Wolfram's arms until he got to his almost exposed shoulder. "Every time I look at you, all I keep thinking is 'baby, he's going to have my baby' and I just say the first thing that comes to mind."

Wolfram turned to look at Yuuri, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, before leaping at him excitedly, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's neck. "I love you, Yuuri!"

Yuuri chuckled. "I love you, too. Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram's thin waist to steady him, his hand rubbing up and down his back soothingly.

Wolfram nodded against the nap of Yuuri's neck, his hot breath wafting against the exposed flesh there.

"Good." Suddenly, Yuuri stood, Wolfram still in his arms, his legs wrapping around Yuuri's waist. "Because its almost time for dinner, and I don't want to reveal such happy news while I'm on bad terms with you."

Yuuri set Wolfram gently on the ground, and hand in hand, they began their walk to the dining room.

* * *

"Everyone," Yuuri began once everyone was seated at the table. "Wolfram and I have some news."

Wolfram was practically vibrating in his seat, trying desperately to keep it inside himself, but unable to hold back (AN: wow, did that only sound sexual to me?) any longer. "We're going to have a baby!" Wolfram shouted enthusiastically.

"Oh, _Wolfie_!" Celi exclaimed happily, standing from her seat at the Maoh's right to walk over to Wolfram and crush him into her ample bosom. "I'm so happy for you!" She grinned down at her youngest and he grinned back.

Everyone in the room seemed to be glowing with happiness…well that is, everyone except Conrad and Gwendal.

"What's eating you two?" Yuuri asked the pair of glaring brothers.

Conrad started. "You got our little brother _knocked up_?"

"It's barely been two months since your marriage; he's too young for this!" Gwendal finished, glaring at Yuuri.

Wolfram glared back at the two, growling at them lowly. "We're _married_ damn it! Don't ruin my good mood-d!" Wolfram started out angrily, but soon collapsed into tears. "Its because you don't want me to get fat, isn't it? Well I'm sorry that we all can't be perfect!" Wolfram shouted hysterically at the pair.

"Baby, calm down. Shh. You're perfect, you're beautiful." Yuuri murmured, rubbing soothing circles into Wolfram's back.

"Gwendal! Conrad! You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" Celi scolded, gathering the now sobbing Wolfram in her arms and smoothing out his golden hair.

The two brothers blinked, confusion clearly evident on their faces.

It was a well known fact in the castle that Wolfram didn't cry. Ever. The only exception to that rule was the day that they thought that Yuuri would be gone for good. Other than that, Wolfram was a tearless android who didn't have the emotions required for tears, choosing to instead convey his feelings through anger.

Conrad and Gwendal turned to each other and grudgingly murmured. "Wolfram, don't cry."

Suddenly, Wolfram sat straight in his chair, a stray tear running down his cheeks and his eyes slightly red rimmed, but otherwise, all former traces of sadness were gone and a grin was back on his face. "Okay!" He grinned even more.

Everyone stared at him, all thinking the same thing. 'Hadn't he been close to hyperventilating just a few minutes ago?'

Wolfram's grin started to falter as everyone continued to stare at him, unblinkingly, his eyes starting to water again. Yuuri quickly saved everyone from yet another mood swing as he suddenly grinned at Wolfram, making sure that Wolfram could see his smile.

Other than that little incident, dinner passed by rather smoothly, and soon, Wolfram, who was rather exhausted, followed by an equally as tired Yuuri. Yuuri blew the candle out and rolled over to face Wolfram, wrapping his arms around Wolfram's waist and snuggling close to him, murmuring a tired 'good night'.

Ten minutes later, Yuuri was lifted out of his 'almost sleep' to Wolfram's voice calling out to him. "Yuuri…Yuuri!"

"Huh? What?" Yuuri looked around the dark room and blinked a bit.

"Yuuri, I want tacos…"

* * *

_Before you ask 'how does he know about tacos' he's been to Yuuri's world before, and lets just say for the sake of my sanity that he had tacos there…okay…_

_Wolfram: but why would they have tacos in Japan?_

_SXN: **glares**_

_Wolfram: never mind…sheesh…. ._

_SXN: I would like you guys to help me come up with names! *please enter either boy, girl, or both* in your reviews or PMs! I need some help! Also, please include what gender(s) you want the baby(s) to be. I appreciate it! I'll have a poll up on my profile after I get a good horde of names, the sooner a name(s) gets picked, the sooner I can post new chapters!_

_The review button says __**CLICK ME!!**_


	4. Earth Trips and Morning Sickness

_**PLEASE READ! **__Hey guys! I LOVED your responses to the last chapter! We'll have to see how Yuuri pulls a taco off… haha. I'm so happy to have so many reviews for only three chapters! I think I'll have to give you guys a reword! So, in your reviews, please include a one-shot idea that you'd like to see, and I'll do it. No lie. Anything you want! (please don't kill Wolfram **puppy dawg eyes**) I'll post ALL one-shots under a story called 'Giving Back To The Reviewers' haha. Seriously, I'll write anything you want!_

_I've got a poll on my profile, so vote for your favorite girl names! I'll give it another week before I move onto boy names. Make sure that you go ahead and vote while you can, this may change the fate of a character **shifty eyes**_

_Disclaimer: …really, need I break my own heart any further by writing this? I don't own 'em…happy now?_

_Wolfram: Read on wimps! I want my tacos!_

_

* * *

  
_

"Tacos?" Yuuri asked slowly, staring in the direction that he knew his crazy, pregnant, husband lay.

"Yes Yuuri. Tacos. You know, the things with meat, lettuce, cheese and sour cream inside? The key to my happiness right now? Tacos." Wolfram answered, as if talking to a little kid.

Yuuri sweat dropped. "At this time of night?"

"No, I want them three weeks from now on a Monday…_Yes I want them now you wimp!_"

Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck and slowly stood from the bed, grabbing his jacket and throwing that over his sleep shirt. "I'll be back in a little while, just hold on until then. Okay baby?" Yuuri walked over to Wolfram's side of the bed and kissed his lips lightly.

"Thank you." Wolfram sighed happily. "You're the most wonderful husband ever. I love you."

"I love you too. Go back to sleep, I'll be back when you wake up."

And, with that being said, Yuuri left the room after making sure that Wolfram was tucked into the bed firmly enough that he wouldn't roll off of it in the middle of the night and possibly hurt himself and the baby.

Yuuri silently walked down the quiet halls of the castle, thankful that the torches were still lit, otherwise, this may have been a lot trickier. He continued walking until he reached the familiar corner, turning; he came to a halt at the door to the royal baths.

Yuuri sighed deeply and stepped inside, calming himself and calling forth his magic, willing it to open up the portal between the two worlds. It was a lot easier to do that now that he was older and had more experience.

He stepped up the water and jumped in, feeling the familiar tug of the water, leading him back to the pond in the park in down town Tokyo. He was instantly grateful that he had asked Murata how to get the portal to open in Earth wherever he wanted it to. Taco Bell Japan (AN: I have no idea if it's called that, lets just wing it shall we?) was just across the street from this particular park. His house was about two miles away, and Shori, staying in Switzerland, wouldn't have been able to take him.

He stepped over the bush in his path and shook out as much water as he could from his clothes. He vaguely wondered if anyone would stare at the strange man in soaked pajamas in the middle of Taco Bell Japan in the middle of the day—the time differences between Earth and Shin Makoku always confused him-- but then thought 'this is Tokyo, there has bound to have been someone ten times as weird as me in that line before'.

He dug his wallet out of his pocket, glad that he had forgone the typical folding wallet for a more feminine, but more practical, zip up wallet. It kept his money from getting as wet as he was.

The line was _a lot_ longer than he expected it to be. There were over fourteen people demanding Taco Bell at the same time he was. But alas, dear readers, Yuuri _did_ in fact get his hands on a few tacos, and happily exited the fast food restaurant, heading back to the park.

He glanced over at his watch and saw that only thirty minutes had pasted, meaning that only five hours had in Shin Makoku (AN: Once again, just winging it). Wolfram would still be asleep. He sighed in relief.

He quickly opened up the portals and jumped into the water after making sure that the plastic bag full of tacos was knotted tight.

He gasped for breath as he swam to the edge of the pool of hot water, tossing the bag up first before tugging himself out of the water. He reached for a towel and another set of pajamas that he kept in this room –along with another set of clothes—just for quick trips such as these, though usually, it was himself craving Earth food and not Wolfram.

He rejoiced when he discovered that the tacos were still intact and that his knot tying skills hadn't failed him as of yet.

Padding down the cold hallways, Yuuri rounded the corner and made it back to his bedroom. He opened the bedroom door and made his way back to the bed, placing the tacos at the bedside table, and lying down in the bed once more.

Wolfram suddenly rolled over and sat up, wide awake.

"I smell tacos…" he said, his voice not the least groggy, sleep seeming to suddenly be forgotten in his taco kick.

Yuuri didn't bother opening his eyes again, he instead fumbled around next to him until his fingers met the still wet plastic and he tossed the bag at Wolfram. He could hear Wolfram squeal in delight as he greedily tore the bag open.

"Oh, Yuuri, I love you! You're best!" Wolfram started unwrapping the tacos hurriedly, chomping down on them, making quick work on one before moving onto the next.

* * *

"Oh, Yuurii…I hate you! You're the worst!" Wolfram moaned as he was sick once more. "Why did you get me those tacos—" Whatever he was about to say was once again cut off by his need to worship the porcelain gods once more.

Yuuri sighed. He had truly thought that he was being a good husband by getting Wolfram those damn tacos. Oh, how he had been wrong. He had gone through a rude awakening when Wolfram had bolted from the room the next morning, jarring Yuuri from his deep sleep.

Yuuri had found Wolfram hunched over with violent morning sickness. The worst so yet. Yuuri had crouched down next to him and had rubbed his back gently, ignoring Wolfram's weak attempts to beat him back and away from himself.

"You're evil!" Wolfram moaned as he once again hunched over.

'Will anything I do ever be right?' Yuuri mused silently, rubbing Wolfram's back once more and swearing to never again give into Wolfram's pleas for food in the middle of the night.

* * *

_The following night_

_

* * *

_

"You know, Yuuri," Wolfram murmured, kissing down Yuuri's chest. "I would just _love_ some chocolate right about now."

* * *

_Haha, poor Yuuri…poor guys can't catch a break!  
_

_I'm sorry its so short, but I decided to cut the next chapter in half so that I'd be able to update faster. I'm still working on the next chapter. _

_Remember to include your one-shot ideas in your reviews!  
_

_Wolfram: Yuuri! Where's my chocolate?_

_Yuuri: I'm working on it, dear._

_Reviewers get to give Wolfram chocolate (and not deal with the after math)_


	5. AN

_**Sorry guys, this isn't a new chapter. This is just a reminder to get those ideas in for one-shots (code for: I'm bored. Haha.)**_

_**If you didn't read the author's not in the previous chapters, then I'll go over what I'm talking about now.**_

_**Since all you guys have been so wonderfully awesome I'm going to be giving you guys a reward of sorts. You can have any one-shot that you want. You just have to PM or review the idea, and I'll write it. If you want a drunken Wolfram, or Yuuri in a ballerina tutu, then go ahead, write it down and I'll do it no matter what it is!**_

_**This is a limit, only one one-shot per reviewer, so make it a good one! **_

_**Also, remember to vote for your favorite girl names, I'll be taking that poll down on Saturday and replacing it with the boy names, so if you want to have one of those girl's names for the baby(s) then go ahead and vote for it!**_

_**Thank you for reading this far, and if you haven't, well shame on you~! Wolfram, Yuuri…Gunter, I guess since you're here also, oddly enough, do you have any words for our readers?**_

_**Wolfram: Vote you wimps!**_

_**Yuuri: Remember that reviews get us …in the mood…if you know what I mean **nudges SXN****_

_**Gunter: **EPIC NOSEBLEED OF DOOM!!!!** **_

_**SXN: Also, I've had someone PM me this. If you want to role play, or if you want to just talk about anime (I have a wide variety of anime/manga that I've watched/read) Go ahead and PM me! I'm up for it! **_

_**THE REVIEW BUTTON IS FIRIN ITS 'CLICK ME'**_

_**CLICCCCCCCCCCCCCCK MEEEEEEEEEE!!! **_

_**(Did anyone else get that joke besides me?)**_


	6. Beautiful Wolframs

_Okay people, here's the next chapter! I've posted a few one-shots in the 'Giving Back To The Reviewers' story, if you don't see your one-shot there, never fear, I'm working on them! The name that won in the girl names poll was 'Emera' by one vote! Yuki was a very close second. I'm glad for all the people that voted! I'm going to have the boy names poll up shortly (in a few minutes) so be looking for that!_

_Wolfram: She doesn't own us **reads cue card** and I want to do WHAT with Yuuri's **BLEEP**!?_

_Yuuri: **grins and gives SXN a high five**_

_

* * *

_

The days were passing quite pleasantly in Shin Makoku. The morning sickness had faded, eventually after what seemed, to Wolfram, was a hundred years. In all actuality, Wolfram didn't have morning sickness for very long.

Everyone in Blood Pledge Castle was shocked to find that Wolfram was very even tempered now that he was pregnant, and it took a lot for him to get angry about something. Since he had been pretty much banned from patrolling or training his soldiers by Conrad, Gwendal, and Yuuri, he had taken to spending his days gazing out the window in Gwendal's study, or strolling about the courtyard.

Another thing that the occupants of Blood Pledge Castle had been shocked to discover, was that Wolfram was very clumsy now a days. He constantly was tripping over his own two feet and often needed assistance when climbing over something, or when getting on his horse. His stomach wasn't very big though, his pregnancy showing just a tiny bit. He had taken to wearing his white tunic shirt and blue pants as opposed to his usual blue uniform, preferring the free flowing material to the stiffness of his previous attire.

Currently, he was sitting in the garden, attending to the flowers, occasionally bending over to admire a particularly beautiful bud.

"Hello, baby…" Yuuri murmured as he walked up to Wolfram, wrapping his arms snuggly around Wolframs full waist, his hands coming to cup the slowly forming belly.

Wolfram leaned against Yuuri, enjoying the closeness that they were sharing. "Good morning. How did lessons go?" Wolfram inquired, turning his head to kiss Yuuri's jaw.

"As well as is to be expected from Gunter's teachings," Yuuri sighed wistfully. "Why don't we take a walk around the gardens? I could use the relaxation after two hours of hearing about the twenty-sixth Maoh."

It didn't take much to get Wolfram to agree, his newfound docile attitude still shocking Yuuri. Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand gently in his own, tugging him closely behind himself, leading the way throughout the various mazes of secretive Gwendals and Celie's red sighs.

"Watch your step there, baby." Yuuri murmured gently as Wolfram stumbled over an upraised root, his arms winding securely around Wolfram's waist to steady him.

They soon came to a stop in front of a bushel of Beautiful Wolfram's, taking a seat on the concrete wall that separated the flowers from the path. Yuuri sat first before tugging Wolfram to his lap, Wolfram's small frame fitting perfectly on Yuuri's.

Yuuri amused himself by rubbing his hand up and down Wolfram's stomach, humming a tune that Wolfram recognized at 'Hymn to Shinou,' the melody fitting with the atmosphere of the peaceful gardens.

Yuuri paused in his humming when Wolfram lifted his head where it had been positioned underneath Yuuri's chin.

"What do you think the baby will be like?" Wolfram asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful stillness in the air.

Yuuri's composure turned thoughtful. "Hmm…I think…that she would be just as beautiful as you are…with a temper to match!"

Wolfram looked up at Yuuri questionably. "She?"

"I've always adored little girls. It would be nice to have another one…"

Wolfram smiled softly at him. "I also think that, that would be nice…But I would also like a little boy…who acts just like you…" Wolfram grinned suddenly. "Though it would also mean having two wimps around…I think I'd have to sway him to see things my way…"

The sudden mental image of mini Wolframs running around all shouting 'wimp!' at him intruded upon his thoughts and he shivered slightly.

Wolfram chuckled, noticing Yuuri's behavior.

"Either way," Yuuri finally spoke. "I want the baby to look like you."

"Why is that?" Wolfram asked quietly.

Yuuri smiled softly down at Wolfram, moving a lock of golden hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear. "Because, to be blessed with two beauties would be paradise." Yuuri slowly reached down and stole a quick kiss from Wolfram who smiled cutely back up at him, his cheeks flushed a pale pink.

It was silent for a few moments before Yuuri reached down and picked a blooming Beautiful Wolfram, tucking the golden petals behind Wolfram's matching golden curls.

"You know," Yuuri started conversationally. "I used to hate Beautiful Wolframs."

Wolfram gasped and looked up at Yuuri questioningly. "Why is that, wimp?"

Yuuri smiled once more, running his free hand through Wolfram's hair, his other tracing up and down his belly as he had been doing before. "Because, I used to hate having to share their beauty with the rest of the world, but then I realized something…"

"What was that…?" Wolfram murmured tiredly, his hand cradled beneath Yuuri's chin once more, his eyes shutting sleepily.

"That even though others may be able to gaze upon Beautiful Wolframs, I've got the _real_ Beautiful Wolfram right here, and I'm not sharing with anyone."

Yuuri returned to humming Hymn to Shinou once more, picking up where he left off, and once he was finished, he stood with Wolfram's sleeping body cradled against him, his legs wrapped around Yuuri's waist and his arms around Yuuri's neck, his head cuddled into the side of the double-black's neck, gentle breaths caressing it.

Yuuri smiled widely and began carrying Wolfram inside for his nap –which he now needed to keep his energy up—whispering one more thing into the sleeping blonde's ear.

"Though those flowers may be the people's Beautiful Wolframs, this Beautiful Wolfram is just for me, and it's the prettiest one of the whole bunch."

* * *

_Tada! I hope you guys liked it! This chapter was more of a guilty pleasure really, I've always wanted Yuuri to say that stuff to Wolfram…what about you guys? What's something that you've always wanted Yuuri to say to Wolfram and vise versa?_

_**REVIEW BUTTON-ZILLA SAYS 'CLICK ME'**_


	7. Too Small Pants and Mama Wolves

_Disclaimer: I own nada_

_READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!!

* * *

_

Yuuri yawned as he stretched his arms above his head, sitting up in the large canopy bed and looking around the room. Conrad had been the one to wake him up today instead of Gunter. Yuuri could see Conrad standing in the doorway with his usual smile in place and his arms by his side.

Yuuri looked down when he felt something tugging at his night shirt. He saw Wolfram tightly holding the end of the shirt in his closed fists, using his hold on the shirt to shift closer to Yuuri, his body curled like a cat around him and his brow furrowed, fighting to stay asleep.

Yuuri chuckled at the expression on Wolfram's face before brushing a stray lock of blonde hair out of his face. Wolfram was five months pregnant today, and you could definitely tell. Wolfram's stomach had swelled about three times its original size.

"Wolfram, baby, its time to get up now…" Yuuri murmured in Wolfram's ear, gently shaking his shoulder.

Wolfram moaned and rolled over, his swollen belly preventing him from moving far away from Yuuri. He groaned again and sigh, giving up on trying to move away from Yuuri's shaking arm.

Conrad chuckled at Wolfram's antics and walked over to help Yuuri get him out of bed. Wolfram was too big to get up on his own, and needed assistance when standing from a laying down position. Wolfram planted his feet firmly on the ground and took one more step forward before his feet became entangled with the sheets, causing him to slide and begin tumbling.

"Careful there, sweetheart." Conrad said, catching Wolfram before he fell directly on his stomach.

That was another thing. When Wolfram had passed through the mood swing phase, he had demanded that no one loved him and he was all by himself, so to avoid his wrath, everyone in the castle now used terms of endearment for him, especially now that he had endeared himself to most of the castle with his now even temper, and clumsy side.

Wolfram looked up and smiled tiredly at Conrad. "Thank you Conrart."

Wolfram stood straight and headed towards the large bureau that contained his clothes, grabbing a pair of pants and starting to pull them on with his night gown still in place. He pulled them all the way to his thighs before they wouldn't pull up any more. He yanked at them again to no avail. He tried once more and almost fell over. The pants refused to budge any further upwards.

"Y-Yuuri…Why won't my pants fit me?" Wolfram asked shakily, his voice croaking.

Yuuri looked questionably at Wolfram. "Are they the right ones?"

Wolfram nodded quickly.

"These pants fit me yesterday…" Wolfram, for some odd reason, could feel tears welling up. "Why won't they fit…I'm fat…I keep getting fatter…" Wolfram took one look at Yuuri's shocked face, misreading it as disgust, and slid down to the floor, tears spilling over and pouring down his porcelain cheeks.

Yuuri blanched, his face going pale. "Wolfram, baby, don't cry. Please don't cry." Yuuri tried to take a step forward but Wolfram only turned away.

"Please go. I don't want you to look at me." Wolfram curled up even tighter, his large belly preventing him from hiding his face much.

Yuuri was about to insist that he stay, but Conrad, whom he had forgotten was still there, placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head 'no'. "Let's leave him for now…"

Yuuri reluctantly conceded, following Conrad out of the room with one final glance over his shoulder.

Conrad shut the door behind his gently and then turned to Yuuri with a serious expression painted upon his face. "We should go get Mother. She'll know what to do."

Yuuri nodded and followed Conrad as they raced down the hall to find Celi. It didn't take much time to find her; she was in the study, glancing down at the courtyard from the expansive window next to her.

"Mother!" Conrad shouted as he burst through the door with Yuuri hot on his trail. "We need your help! Wolfram's having a breakdown because his pants won't fit."

Celi frowned and looked over to see Yuuri nodding frantically, confirming what Conrad had said. "Oh, my," She started, her hand at her throat. "That happened to me when I was pregnant with Wolfram…Remember Conrad?"

Conrad nodded slowly. "Oh, yeah…You weren't even that big."

Celi nodded, smiling. "Wolfram was such a small baby. I'd better go to him." She led the way out of the study, walking calmly down the hall, heading straight for the royal chambers.

Celi walked right into the room, blonde hair swaying as she closed the door behind her, ignoring the shouts of 'go away' and 'leave me alone' from her youngest son.

She sighed as she took in the sight before her. Wolfram was curled up into a little ball on the floor, his pink nightie still hanging loosely from his shoulders and his eyes puffy and swollen from crying.

She walked over to where he was hunched over on the floor, and instead of opting to sit in the chair near them, she plopped herself on the floor right next to Wolfram's protesting form.

"Shhh…its okay Pup…" She murmured, brushing the blonde hair out of his eyes, turning his shaking form so that his head was in her lap, her fingers threading through his silken locks, her matching ones brushing over his cheek.

"P-Pup?" Wolfram asked shakily, his tears slowing and his sobs reverting back to sniffles.

Celi smiled gently, wiping the tears from his tears before weaving her fingers through his hair once again. "Remember when everyone used to call you that in the castle since you were such a small baby who would never let go of me?"

Wolfram sniffled again before burrowing his head in his mother's stomach, his arms curling around her free arm. He nodded once before breathing deeply as she moved from brushing his hair with her hands to running her hand soothingly up and down his back.

"You were such a sweet baby…but you gave me a horrible pregnancy, Pup." Celi noticed how Wolfram's breathing had evened out considerably.

"You know, there's a funny story about one morning when I woke up. I was in this very room, and I had gotten up to get dressed and looking in the bureau I pulled out a dress that I wanted to wear, one that I had worn the week before, and the funny thing is, it wouldn't fit. I burst into tears immediately, and kept sobbing about how fat I was. And do you know what had happened, Pup?"

Wolfram shook his head slowly.

Celi grinned down at him, still rubbing his back softly. "I had been trying to shove myself into clothes that I had worn before I was pregnant, and the dress had just happened to look like my maternity one." Celi reached over and picked up the pair of pants that had spawned the whole ordeal. "You see, Pup, these are _way_ too small for you now! These are your normal uniform pants."

Wolfram didn't glance up from his mother's stomach, and Celi noticed that his breathing had deepened and he was occasionally mumbling a few words. Trying to stand from the floor, Celi found that Wolfram had a stead fast grip on her dress. She smiled and picked both of them up, glad that her Mazoku blood gave her added strength.

She felt at peace to have her baby in her arms again, his small hands clinging to her like he used to all those years ago. She had missed this feeling…

She tried to set him on the bed, but he wasn't having any of that, he just tightened his grip on her and she sighed before acquiescing and climbing into the bed next to him, his face pressed softly against her neck, the rest of his body sitting in her lap. Wolfram's small frame –though swollen with child now—made it easy for her to wrap her arms around him and lay back in the bed, his body curled around hers like the Pup that he still was.

And when Yuuri and Conrad walked in again an hour later after they could endure the silence no longer, they found the matching blondes both asleep in the bed, the Pup curled up next to the Mama Wolf.

* * *

_Did you like it? I enjoyed it vastly!_

_I'm trying to get some money together so that I can go as Wolfram to the upcoming anime con. So I've set up a paypal account where you can donate and be a HUGE help! I'd love you forever and treat you like a human being every day! Haha._

_Seriously though, it'd be a HUGE help and I'd appreciate it! That way, I can focus more on writing and not on how I'm going to get all this money! There is a link on my profile, and all you have to do if donate!_  
_Also, the poll for boy names is up so check it out  
_

THE REVIEW BUTTON SAYS CLICK ME!!!


	8. Flashback Wolframs and 'I Love You More'

_Sorry for the long wait guys! School has been 'cooking my grits' ((tell me in a review if you know where that's from)) and I just turned in three projects, so I'm free once more! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…though Jerri has assured me that anime Wolfram's pokeball is mine ._

_Thanks to Jerri for giving me the idea for the chapter, though I'm sure it isn't what you thought when giving me the idea. Also, to kitsunekiri for RPing with me into the dead of night! Love ya girls! Role playing has been a blast with both of you!_

_Don't forget that I'll take any of your questions or RPing requests in PMs. Be on the look out for kitsunekiri and I's new GwendalXWolfram story coming to a computer near you!_

_Wolf: O.o…woah…_

_kitsunekiri: *shit eating grin*_

_

* * *

  
_

Wolfram awoke from his hazy dreams to a hand stroking his hair softly. He blinked his emerald orbs slowly, reluctantly coming to consciousness. He didn't recognize the body he was laying on, and looking up, he saw his mother looking down on him with a smile on her face, his own arm wrapped around hers in a death grip.

It wasn't her hand stroking his hair though.

Looking to his left, following the hand, he caught sight of a black sleeve and soon, his emerald eyed met obsidian.

"Good afternoon, baby." Yuuri whispered quietly, a smile on his face, though concern was flashing behind his eyes. "Are you alright, now?"

Wolfram blushed at the term's use with his mother present and nodded, ignoring her large grin at the word. Wolfram sat up, noticing that he was still in his mother's lap, his nightgown still on. He quickly scurried to remove himself from the lap and Yuuri and Celi chuckled at him as he quickly turned away, his face a soft pink color.

Celi tried to turn him around, still chuckling. "C'mon, Pup…it's alright…"

Yuuri turned to look at her with confusion shining in his eyes. "'Pup?'"

"Yes. Pup." Celi smiled and reached over to smooth out Wolfram's hair from where he perched, still relatively close to her. "When Wolfie here was still a toddler, only twenty years old, everyone in the castle used to call him 'Pup' because he was so small and he refused to be separated from me for more then a few minutes, otherwise, he'd throw a tantrum." Celi thought fondly onto the memories…

"_Mama!" a smaller Wolfram shouted as Gwendal took him from her lap, his small hands reaching for her over Gwendal's shoulder. _

_Celi smiled softly as him, standing and kissing his forehead. "I'll be right with you again, Pup, I just have to meet with Uncle Waltrona for a few minutes. Alright, Pup?"_

_Wolfram seemed to think about it for a minute before nodding cautiously. "As long as its for a few minutes…"_

_Gwendal took that as a sign to exit the room, carting the tiny boy in his arms. Wolfram would be occupied by Conrad until Celi was finished meeting with Lord Von Bielefeld. Conrad was already there to meet them when they turned the corner._

_Celi fulfilled her promise to Wolfram by hurrying the meeting with Waltrona with promises of seeing his nephew before he had to be laid down for his nap if they finished after a certain time._

_Soon, she was leading Waltrona to the gardens, where she knew Conrad would be playing with Wolfram, with Gwendal watching over the two of them. Entering the gardens, she caught sight of her tiny blonde giggling as Conrad swung him around, Gwendal chuckling slightly._

"_Little Big Brother! Guess what?" Wolfram asked Conrad as though it was a secret even though he was speaking quite loudly._

_Conrad grinned before asking him back in a hushed voice. "What?"_

_Wolfram's green eyes sparkled as he smiled sweetly at Conrad. "I love you this much!" Wolfram shouted as he spread his small arms out as widely as he could get them to go._

_Gwendal piped up from his seat in the shade. "What about me, Pup? How much do you love me?"_

_Wolfram seemed to think this over for a while before finally coming up with an answer. "I love you as much as Little Big Brother is tall."_

_Conrad and Gwendal chuckled at their little brother. Laughing at Wolfram's proud expression. _

"_What about me?" Waltrona asked from his seat next to Gwendal._

_Conrad set Wolfram down so that he could run to greet his uncle. He jumped into Waltrona's arms, laying kisses on his cheeks. "I love Uncle as much as Shin Makoku is big."_

_Celi decided to speak up at this point, her smile widened by her youngest's actions. "What about me, Pup?" _

_Celi could see his expression visably brighten even more as she spoke up, the smile on his face now directed to her. He slowly climbed down from Waltrona's lap and perched himself on Celi's._

"_Mama, I love you as much as the world is old!" Wolfram said with determination. _

_Celi giggled. "Well, I love you as much as the universe is everlasting."_

_Wolfram thought a little while longer before coming up with a suitable answer. "I love Mama as much as I can possibly love someone." Wolfram shouted excitedly._

_Celi raised an eyebrow jokingly. "Really now?"_

_Wolfram nodded quickly before leaning in and kissing her cheek soundly._

_Smiling widely, Celi leaned in and rained kisses onto his pale face before kissing the tip of his nose._

_Conrad interrupted after a few minutes. "Where are _my _kisses, Pup?"_

"_Yeah, and what about me?" Gwendal added, a hint of a smile breaking across his face._

_Wolfram looked happy as he climbed down from Celi's lap. "I'll give you _tons _of kissies!"_

_Conrad and Gwendal chuckled once more at him before taking either of his hands and leading him inside so that he could take his nap. He glanced over his shoulder once more at his mother, smiling._

"_Night, night, Mama!"_

Celi was brought out of her thoughts by Wolfram jumping up and declaring that he wasn't going to laze the rest of the day away, his cheeks still red. Yuuri rolled his eyes at him before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the king's private baths, grabbing a change of clothes for the both of them on his way out.

Before Wolfram walked out the door, he turned and looked at Celi, smiling at her. "I still love you the most, Mama." He said to her before ducking out of the room, the pink on his cheeks renewed.

_Not quite Pup, not quite.

* * *

_

_Yay!! I love flashback scenes! How many of you would like to do a contest? I'm thinking of hosting a Flashback Wolfram contest. I'd love to see some more baby Wolf fics! Put what you think about a Flashback Wolfram contest in your reviews!  
_

_REVIEW BUTTON ZILLA IS A FIRIN HIS LAZAAA!!!_


	9. Horny Wolfs and Belly Pains

_Disclaimer: I own nothing...WAAAH!_

_Okay, so I changed my pen name to something cooler! Check it out! heehee._

_**Please make sure to check out the 'Flashback Wolf' contest posted under my stories!! Prizes are included!**_

_Thank you Jerri for the awesome Beta job!! ._

_**

* * *

**_

Wolfram was awakened from a particular steamy dream featuring himself and Yuuri, to Gunter's wailings by the door. He tried to sit up angrily, a frown marring his face, only to topple back onto the mattress, his overly large belly blocking the way. This fact only served to make him even angrier.  
Yuuri, after blinking sleepily, could see that Wolfram was having troubles sitting up, and rushed to help him settle into a comfortable position along the bed frame. He then turned to face Gunter's rather loud screaming of 'Your Majesty~!'

Yuuri sighed. "Yes, Gunter?"

Gunter, looking quite pleased that he was being acknowledged, answered quickly. "Well, Your Majesty, it seems that quite a few important documents have come to need your attention soon."

"And this can't be put off at all?" Yuuri affirmed, glancing at Wolfram's struggling form trying to vacate the bed.  
Gunter followed Yuuri's line of sight. "No, I'm afraid not, Your Majesty." Gunter actually seemed to act serious for once, which he had taken up when discussing Wolfram and the baby. "Would you like me to summon Conrad to act as nurse maid today while Your Majesty is otherwise occupied?"

Conrad had taken to acting as Wolfram's nurse maid for the past month while Yuuri has been occupied with paper work that couldn't be put off. At first, Wolfram had objected firmly, refusing to be babied before giving in when informed that it was the logical solution. Conrad was a trained soldier, so he had a brief medical training. He was physically fit, so in case Wolfram fainted, Conrad would be able to catch him and get him to the infirmary quickly. Finally, Conrad was his brother, so Conrad would be tell quicker if something was really wrong, or if he was just throwing a tantrum.  
Yuuri seemed to think over it before asking Wolfram for his opinion on the matter. "What do you want Wolfram?"

Wolfram blinked up at him and thought over it quickly before looking down, his previously malicious mood swinging over to bashful. His cheeks flooded with a rosy hue and he picked at the end of his nightgown before asked sweetly; "Couldn't I stay with you while you sign paper work, Yuuri?" Wolf ducked his head even more while awaiting Yuuri's response.  
"Of course, baby." Yuuri smiled widely at Wolfram before turning to Gunter. "Could you have a comfortable chair brought into my office and placed next to the desk?" Wolfram lifted his reddened cheeks and looked like he was about to protest, but Yuuri beat him to it. "Don't argue, baby. I don't want you to be uncomfortable for the long time that we're going to be in there." He turned his attention back to Gunter. "Thank you, Gunter."

Taking it as his dismissal, Gunter left the room.  
Yuuri stood slowly from the bed, walking over to Wolf's side so that he could help him stand up. Yuuri placed his hands on Wolframs hips, readying himself to lead Wolfram over to the wardrobe so that he wouldn't trip on anything and hurt himself and the baby.  
When suddenly...Wolfram moaned softly.  
Yuuri blinked and looked down at Wolfram, whose face was now covered in a pink blush, his head facing the white marble flooring of the bedchamber. "Wolf, baby, what was that?" Yuuri's face was soon covered by a grin as he watched Wolfram's blush deepen.  
Wolfram tried to play it off as nothing. "What was what, Yuuri? I didn't hear anything."

Yuuri slowly allowed his hand to crawl up Wolfram's side, resting on his protruding belly, causing another moan to escape Wolf's pursed, pink lips. Only, this time, much louder.  
"I believe that, that was a moan, baby…" Yuuri grinned again before allowing the subject to drop.  
For now… he mentally added.  
"C'mon, baby, lets get you dressed."

Soon, after only a few mild incidents, Yuuri and Wolfram were both dressed for the day and lounging in Yuuri's study, awaiting the mounds of paper work that were sure to hit his desk. Wolfram was snuggled into a lounge chair enjoying a crepe (another one of his most recent cravings), a book on parenting in his lap, and an afghan under the book. He looked like the picture of comfort, a peaceful expression on his face. He was currently dressed in his tunic and trousers, which were much more free and comfortable than his usual attire.  
Yuuri, on the other hand, was suffering in a situation of the exact opposite. He was sitting rigidly in his usual high-backed wooden chair, dressed in his stiff black uniform, and sipping at a cup of straight black coffee, hoping that it would keep him awake. The only thing that he had to occupy his time with was the large amount of paper work that had been slammed down on his desk by a cheerful Gwendal. Wolfram had offered to read over some of the paperwork for him and use his powers as Prince Consort to sign them, but Yuuri had adamantly refused, stating that he didn't want Wolfram to put a strain on the baby.  
The only thing that seemed to brighten the situation was the letter from Greta sitting on top of the pile of impending doom. Yuuri hesitantly reached for it and tore it open, reading it quickly.  
Dear Papa Yuuri,  
I'm glad to hear that everything is going well with Wolfram and everyone else at the castle. I'll be there when the baby is born! I can't wait to see my new brother/sister! It'll be so much fun! I'm sorry I can't talk long, I must be going soon. I love you and Papa Wolf with all my heart! I'll see you soon!  
--Greta.  
Yuuri smiled at the short note and tucked it away for Wolfram to read later. Now, to face his fears…

…Yuuri, was having fun.  
About an hour into the paper work signing, he caught Wolfram glancing at him from the corner of his eyes.  
Three hours into the work, Wolfram bit his lip when Yuuri crossed his legs.  
Five hours into the stack, Wolfram obviously adjusted himself when Yuuri ran a hand through his hair.  
Six hours, into the work, Wolfram finally decided that he had had enough and grabbed Yuuri's hand and yanked him up from behind the desk slowly, his large belly causing him to move slowly.  
Yuuri grinned as Wolfram waddled quickly down the hallways, ignoring the looks that they were getting from the maids. Finally, when they reached their bedchamber, Wolfram yanked open the bedroom door and dragged Yuuri inside.  
"What's wrong, baby?" Yuuri asked slyly, knowing fully well what was 'wrong'.  
Wolfram turned to glare at him. "What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, Yuuri Shibuya. What's wrong is that I'm horny as hell and you're just making it worse."

Yuuri's eyes widened playfully. "How long has this been going on?" he asked with false innocence.  
"For a month. Do you hear me? A month!"

This time, Yuuri's eyes widened for real. "A month? And you didn't tell me?"

Wolfram's words finally caught up to him. He ducked his head and sat down on the bed before quietly murmuring. "Its my hormones, they're out of whack…I know how busy you've been with paper work lately, and I didn't want to tire you unnecessarily."

Yuuri sighed before smiling softly. "What am I going to do with you?" He stepped up to the bed and placed his hands on Wolfram's neck and waist, leaning in to kiss his lips.  
Yuuri slowly leaned in even further, teasing Wolfram's pink lips with his tongue. Yuuri tore away just as Wolfram opened his mouth, leaving Wolfram panting below him as he leaned his head down to kiss his neck, slowly nipping at it as Yuuri headed to his collar bone.  
But, suddenly, just as Yuuri was reaching down to pull Wolfram's tunic off, Wolfram sat up quickly, pushing Yuuri off of him.  
"Wolf, baby?"

Wolfram's face was contorted in pain as he slowly slid off of the bed, crumpling to the floor with his hands clenched tightly around his large belly.  
"Wolfram, what is it?! What's wrong?!"

Wolfram's pain filled eyes slowly lifted to meet Yuuri's worried black orbs. "It hurts, Yuuri" He whimpered before submitting to the sharp pain coming from his stomach.  


* * *

_Oh noez! What's going on with Wolfram?_

_Stay tuned for the next installment of 'You're What?!' _

_Remember, that more reviews make me write faster, so get the reviews in so that I can tell you whats wrong with Wolfram!_

_The review button says..**.CLICK ME!!**_


	10. Sugar Cookies and Exciting News

_Disclaimer: me + no owning KKM = a thoroughly pissed otaku (a simple math equation for ya!)

* * *

_

"'Braxton's Hicks'?" Yuuri parroted from his spot on the bed next to a worn out Wolfram, whom was leaning heavily into the numerous pillows stacked behind him.

Gisela nodded solemnly, affirming the Maoh's statement.

Yuuri smoothed Wolfram's hair across his forehead before turning back to Gisela once more. "Would you care to explain exactly what they are again?"

Gisela immediately launched into another explanation. "Braxton's Hicks are simply fake contractions that a lot of pregnant men and women confuse for actual contractions. His Excellency's false contractions were particularly severe. I would like for him to remain on bed rest for the remainder of his pregnancy. Though I doubt it'll be much longer now."

Yuuri nodded slowly, looking down on Wolfram once more.

Wolfram looked completely worn out from all the recent goings on. His hair was matted to his face and his nightgown (which Yuuri had changed him into after Gisela had diagnosed him) clung to him and his chest rose shallowly.

Yuuri nodded firmly. "I will make sure that he stays in bed. Thank you Gisela, you may leave now."

Nodding, Gisela exited the room.

Yuuri stood from the bed slowly, walking around to Wolfram's side of the bed to rearrange the vast amounts of pillows and blankets around him to make him more comfortable. Yuuri took extra care to make sure that the blankets were tucked firmly around him so that he wouldn't roll out of bed in his sleep.

"Would you like anything, baby?" Yuuri asked quietly, seeing Wolfram's eyes fluttering tiredly.

Wolfram murmured out a weak 'no' before slipping off to sleep.

Yuuri stepped towards the door, turning back to make sure that Wolfram was in the center of the bed and not on the edge, before opening the bedroom door slowly and exiting the room.

Conrad was by his side immediately after Yuuri left the room. Though Conrad hid it behind one of his calm ad cool smiles, Yuuri could see that Conrad was deeply worried about his brother's condition. "How is he, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri finally let his relieved smile show on his face. "He's perfectly fine, he's sleeping now. Gisela has him on bed rest for the remainder of his pregnancy."

Conrad chuckled softly. "That's good to hear. We'll have to make the castle aware that he isn't to leave your room."

Yuuri chuckled and nodded.

The pair began walking steadily down the stone hallways, on their way to alert the castle of Wolf's condition.

* * *

_One week later…

* * *

_

Wolfram sighed loudly.

"C'mon, Yuuri, I just want to take a walk in the garden! If I have to stay in this bed any longer I swear I'll go mad!"

Yuuri stayed firm on the matter, refusing to budge. "No, baby. I love you, but you have to stay in bed. Think of the baby."

Wolfram sighed again, affronted. "I _am_ thinking about the baby! We need fresh air!"

Yuuri looked thoughtful. "Do you want the window open?" Yuuri gestured to the large window by the bed.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Wolfram hissed.

Yuuri chuckled at Wolfram and came to sit on the bed next to him. "Is there anything _else_ you'd like, baby?"

Wolfram stubbornly refused to look at him, turning away. Well, as far away as he could with his abnormally large belly blocking the way. Wolfram sobbed once in frustration. Yuuri was quick to turn him back onto his back and hug his husband to him.

"Shh…It's alright, baby…Just think, our baby will be here soon! Its only a little longer…shh…don't cry…I love you…"

There was a timid knock on the door. Yuuri called a quick acknowledgement.

Doria entered the room with a tray full of food for Wolfram. She quickly took in the sight of Wolfram sobbing quietly, and made a mental note to tell the others. She set the tray down on the edge of the bed and curtsied before exiting.

Yuuri took a glance at the tray and slowly leaned Wolfram back onto the pillows gently, wiping the tears from his eyes and swiping his bangs from his eyes. Yuuri leaned in to claim his husband's soft pink lips once before grabbing the tray and placing it on his lap.

Yuuri grabbed the spork and dipped it in the thick cheese soup with broccoli, blew on it, and lifted it to Wolfram's awaiting lips. They repeated this process until the soup was no more. Yuuri lifted the cloth napkin to Wolf's lips and wiped the stray soup from his lips before placing the plate of sugar cookies in his eager hands.

Yuuri set the tray on the bedside table and sank back onto the bed, waited for Wolfram to finish his cookies.

Another knock came to the surface of the door once more.

"Yes?" Yuuri called out, thinking that it was just Doria coming back to retrieve the tray.

The door was slammed open and a girl with tanned skin and long, curly brown hair pranced into the room. "Daddy! Papa!"

Yuuri stood happily from the bed, happy to see his daughter once more. "Greta! What're you doing here?" Yuuri asked excitedly.

Greta giggled happily. "Oh no reason. I came back because I have some news that I thought would be best said in person."

Yuuri led Greta to the bed to sit on Wolfram's other side. "Hello Daddy! How's the baby?"

Wolfram smiled softly up at her with the smile that he reserved just for her. "Hello, sweetheart, the baby's fine so far. It won't be long now."

Yuuri smiled at his family before asking; "So what's this news that was too important to be said via mail?"

Greta grinned hyperly before turning to Yuuri, looking him dead in the eye, and shrieking. "I'm getting married!"

…And then, Wolfram screamed.

* * *

_I wrote this to the New Moon soundtrack (which I love) I saw the movie this weekend. Anyone else go to see it? The movie was awesome!_

_Sorry this took so long, rest assured that Wolfram is thoroughly pissed with me though~! Send him some love in your reviews! He needs it right now! _

_Wolfram: pregnancy = do not want_

_**REVIEW BUTTON-ZILLA SAYS CLICK ME!!**_


	11. The Birth and The Exit

_Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, though I DO have a Wolfram wig~!_

_Dedicated to Jerri who stayed up with me until 3:00am to help get rid of writer's block. Love you to Q and beyond!_

"I WANT EVERYONE OUT! NOW!" Gisela screamed as she raced to Wolfram, Dorcas at her side.

Yuuri had run as fast as his legs could take him to reach the room in time, praying that Wolfram would be alright. The rest of the castle had seemed to arrive outside their door, flocking to the wide door as they heard the ruckus.

"ugh…" Wolfram whimpered, clutching his stomach tightly, as if trying to keep the baby inside of him. The pain was becoming overwhelming.

Gisela quickly ushered everyone outside, rushing back to Wolfram as soon as everyone was outside. "How are you feeling, Wolfram?"

Wolfram groaned in pain as another contraction hit him, much closer then the last one. "How the fuck do you think I feel?!"

Yuuri sighed as he slowly slid to the floor, his head in his hands. He was worried sick over both the baby and Wolfram. He felt Conrad's heavy hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Greta, Celi, Gunter, Gwendal, Dorcas, Sangria and the maids, and Conrad looking down to his (godson/king) reassuringly, and Yuuri almost felt relaxed…

…that is, until a loud "You're never touching me ever fucking again, Yuuri!" emitted from the royal bed chambers, and Yuuri wallowed back into his worry.

Wolfram, sweating and groaning in pain, clutched the sheets as another contraction hit him. "Ugh!! FUCK!" Wolfram screamed as the contractions were getting closer and closer together.

Gisela nodded to herself and began to walk towards Wolfram and raised her hand over his head. "It's time, Wolfram." Her hand began to glow a soft green color. "This will keep you unconscious through out the process. You won't feel any pain."

Wolfram nodded with tears in his eyes from the pain of the child birth. He was glad to have a place to go to escape the pain. And slowly, he let himself go.

Yuuri looked up in worry as the screaming stopped after an hour. He looked at Conrad, questions in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. Gisela's probably put him to sleep so he won't have to deal with the pain anymore." Though Conrad tried to hide it, he was terribly worried as well.

Yuuri nodded lithely. He leaned his head comfortingly on the stone wall behind him, and suddenly, as Yuuri was about to get up to get something to quench the thirst that had sprung up, a small cry was heard inside the royal chambers. Everyone in the hallway looked to the door expectantly. Yuuri wasted no time to bat an eye as he sprinted to the room.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri murmured as he rushed to the bedside, hurrying to brush the sweat matted blonde hair from Wolfram's closed eyes. For a second Yuuri panicked as he took in the pale complexion, but sighed in relief when Gisela walked over to raise her hand to Wolfram's head, causing him to flutter his eyes in awareness.

Slowly, the green orbs opened to greet Yuuri. "You…are never…touching me again…" Wolfram rasped out weakly as his eyes longingly trailed to the bundle that Gisela now held in her arms. "May I hold my baby?" Wolfram asked with barely contained excitement.

Gisela grinned and carefully handed the baby to Wolfram.

Peeking over Wolfram's shoulder, Yuuri and Wolfram both took in the sight of their first born child. The baby was obviously a girl, telling from the pink blanket she was wrapped in. She had soft pink lips and flushed cheeks over, what Yuuri could tell, was going to be skin just as pale as Wolfram's. Her eyes, which had yet to open, were adorned with tiny blonde eyelashes, a small tuft of blonde hair on the top of her head. She pretty much looked like a carbon copy of Wolfram…except for the unmistakable smile on her face that was clearly Yuuri's naïve grin.

"She's beautiful…" Yuuri murmured quietly. "What should we name her…?"

Wolfram gazed unblinkingly down to his daughter, ignoring the healing spell that Gisela was casting onto the gash in his stomach. He felt as if he was waiting for something, but he didn't know what…and suddenly, she opened her eyes…

Her eyes weren't the sea green of Wolfram's, but more the emerald of her grandmother, Celi. And in that moment, Wolfram new for sure what her name was…

"Emera…" Wolfram murmured breathlessly as he stared into the naïve emeralds. Yuuri smiled down on his family as he took in the sight of Wolfram and their daughter.

But, just as Wolfram was leaning back to relax, a sharp pain hit his stomach. He gasped and quickly handed the baby off to Yuuri before clutching his stomach tightly. "Ahh!!" He shouted loudly, causing Emera to start crying quietly.

Gisela looked at him questioningly, and after a few short moments, her training as a healer kicked in. They were a second set of contractions. "Yuuri, I need you to take the baby and wait outside."

Yuuri looked at her with a worried look on his face but wasted no time as Gisela spared him a pleading glance. He quickly rushed out of the room as Gisela quickly worked to put Wolfram to sleep once more.

Once Yuuri was outside of the bedroom, everyone that had waited outside flocked to him to fawn over Emera.

"Oh, she's just beautiful!" Celi exclaimed loudly as she brushed the flaxen hair. She stopped, though, when she took in Yuuri's grimace. "What's the matter, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri took a deep breath. "I-Its Wolfram…I think something's wrong with him…"

Celi looked to Conrad to see his reaction and saw worry in his eyes, along with everyone else standing in the hallway. "Your Majesty…I think you need to tell me exactly what happened…"

Gisela had the room closed off a lot longer than the last time, possibly an hour longer, and still, there had been no cry coming from inside the room. Yuuri was terrified, and Gwendal, Celi, and Conrad had taken to pacing restlessly around the hallways. The maids busied themselves with work and Gunter and Greta tried to distract themselves by playing rhyming games together.

It was almost an two hours later when Gisela finally cracked the door open, her hair matted all over her face and a weak smile on her lips. "Your Majesty may see His Excellency now…" She mumbled tiredly.

Yuuri didn't hesitate to pass Emera to Conrad, who held her with extra care, as he rushed to his Wolfram's side immediately.

There, laying on the bed, half asleep, was Wolfram. He looked impossibly tired, almost ready to pass out, and in his arms was a tiny bundle, even smaller then Emera. Yuuri stepped closer and noticed the blue color of the blanket and grinned as he moved to take the tiny body from Wolfram, but Wolfram's voice stopped him."

"Yue…his name…is Yue…" Wolfram sighed out as he closed his eyes tiredly, allowing Yuuri to take the baby from him.

The little boy was very small, and very light weight. He was obviously not very healthy because his breathing was shallow and uneven, but none of that mattered to Yuuri because the fact that he was alive and breathing at all was more than enough for him.

The little boy was obviously Emera's twin brother, another little copy of Wolfram. Except this time, Yuuri could find absolutely no traces of himself in Yue, where as with Emera, there were tiny details that hinted of the Maou. Yuuri was about to walk into the hallway to share the good news with everyone who was surely awaiting it, when little Yue finally opened his eyes, to reveal two sea green eyes, but with one tiny exception…they both held large flecks of black in them. The green was still the most prevalent, but the black was still there. Yuuri grinned widely down at his son and held him in one arm, though he probably could've held him with one hand, and leaned down to kiss Wolfram's lips slightly.

Yuuri quickly walked into the hallway, leaving Yue in the arms of a slowly waking Wolfram, so that he could retrieve their daughter, before entering the room once more, and settling onto the bed with his little family snug in his arms.

_Fin_

_I hope you guys enjoyed this story! And if I get enough review requests, I'll write a sequel~! So get those reviews in! I'd like to get some PMs with some ideas for the sequel, keep in mind that if I write one, its going to focus on Yuuri and Wolfram raising Yue and Emera, so I'd like some idea's for scenes._

_Hope you guys had as much fun as I did with this story!_

_REVIEW FOR A SEQUEL! _


End file.
